If You're Not the One: A songfic
by Hershey-chan
Summary: [Oneshot!] A sweet story about the couples of YYH. Contains fluff, kissing, oh, and did I mention the catfight? Oh, damn it, I’m telling you too much! JUST READ!


**A/N: I saw a YYH AMV to this song yesterday and I just had to write a songfic for it. Oh, and to give you Kurama and Hiei fangirls a heads up, they are paired up with Maya and Mukuro (NOT Botan or each other!) in this fic. Don't like? Too bad.For all you others, enjoy! **

**Oh, and I don't own YYH. Duh. **

If You're Not the One

_If you're not the one_

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one_

_Then why does your hand fit mine this way?_

"Oh, my god. I still can't believe it. This is it. This is actually IT!" Keiko Yukimura squealed with delight. She looked in the mirror and still had trouble believing the reflection. There stood a young woman of about 24 with honey-brown hair done up in a bun. She wore a very formal kimono of many colors, mainly white.

"Well, believe it. It's happening. Besides, you two have known each other since you were little kids. We all saw it coming."

"Yes," said Yukina, smiling. "This is _your_ day. We just want you to be happy, so cheer up, k?"

Botan stood beside Keiko, helping with her makeup. She was also dressed up for this occasion, but wore a sleeveless white v-neck dress that came down to her knees. It was accented with a very pale pink belt at the waist and matching heels. Yukina wore the same thing. Her blue hair, which was usually up in that trademark ponytail, was down and crimped. She had another hour before she had to put it up in a bun.

And in that hour Keiko Yukimura would be making the biggest commitment of her life: getting married. She was still staring in the mirror in disbelief.

"Yoo-hoo, Keiko! Earth to Keiko! Wake up, hun!" Botan's fingers snapped dangerously close to her face, causing her to nearly trip over her own two feet.

"Sorry," she said when she finally came to. "I guess I'm still having trouble believing this. I mean, it seems like just yesterday I was scolding him for skipping school and now…" Her voice trailed off. Tears had made their way down her face without warning as she stood there reminiscing about that one day…

_If you are not mine_

_Then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine_

_Would I have the strength to stand at all? _

A few years ago, Yusuke had kept his promise in coming back to the Human World and marrying Keiko. She remembered everything from that day. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night crying because she missed him so much. She remembered seeing his face again after all those years. She remembered screaming out his name and jumping into his arms. And most importantly, she remembered kissing his lips for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world. Then, to top it all off, he proposed to her. Of course, she accepted. She had been so happy that day.

But now that it was actually _happening_…well, it was just…beyond belief. "Don't worry so much," said Botan, reassuring her. "Everything's gonna be fine. You love him, he loves you and that's all that matters. Now, hold still; you're messing up your mascara…"

Keiko nodded, wiped away her tears, and let Botan finish her makeup. She anxiously awaited the words that would change her life. She would no longer be Keiko Yukimura. She would be Keiko _Urameshi._

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! You two are _finally_ getting married!" Kuwabara laughed. He wore a blue suit—the jacket was lying somewhere on the dresser—and his hair was straightened and pulled back in a ponytail. He looked quite handsome.

"Yes, and it's about time. Eight years is a long time to wait, you know," said Kurama. His red hair was also pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a burgundy suit.

"Hn." Hiei looked away. Occasions like this made him want to gag. He donned a black suit, and his hair defied gravity as usual.

Kuwabara and Kurama looked over at their friend, who hadn't said a word since he arrived. They fixed their eyes on a tall, raven-haired young man of 24 standing and gazing from the window. He seemed to be ignoring them.

"Damn."

He rested his palms on the windowsill and sighed heavily. He was literally shaking in his tuxedo. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew this day would come. He knew he would be going through the biggest change in his life by marrying this girl, and he was confident and happy, but if that were true then why was he felling like such a wuss?

"Yo, Urameshi, you all right over there?" Kuwabara walked over to him. Kurama followed. "What's wrong with you? You're not scared, are you?"

He simply shook his head, still looking away. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to lie," said Kurama. "We're all friends. You can tell us."

"Yeah, buddy, you know we're here for you," said Kuwabara.

"Hn."

"Damn," he began, "I don't know what it is. I've been waiting for this day since I fell in love with her. But now that it's here, I thought I'd be the happiest man alive today but I just can't help but feel like shit." "Oh, it'll be fine, Yusuke," said Kurama. "You've got a beautiful wife-to-be on the other side of this building waiting to be your wife, and I bet _she's_ not worrying her head off." Kurama had no idea how wrong he was. "Yeah," said Kuwabara. He paused for a second. "And speaking of a wife-to-be…_oh no!_ I almost forgot!"

He quickly jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and ran towards the door. "See you guys at the reception!' He said, leaving.

All three remaining guys winced in unison as the door closed with a loud slam.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Yusuke had taken Kurama's words to heart and said, "Yeah, what the hell am I worrying about?" A wide grin spread across his face. "I'm getting married! I don't have time to sit around and mope like some little kid!" He looked at his watch. He had to be at the church in thirty minutes. He grabbed his jacked and ran out of the door screaming, "Watch out, Keiko! I'm comin, for ya, baby!"

_I don't want to run away _

_But I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"…Do you, Yusuke Urameshi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do your part?"

The raven-haired man wasted no time in saying "Hell yeah, I do!"

Everyone laughed. That was Yusuke for you.

"And do you, Keiko Yukimura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do your part?"

Keiko had to literally hold back her tears before saying, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Yusuke took her in his arms and kissed her. Yusuke gently pulled away and ran his hand through her hair. "Keiko," he said. "I love you...with my heart, my soul…everything I have. Always remember that."

Keiko eyes were flooded with tears of joy.

"Wha-? What's wrong, Keiko? Did I say something wrong? I…"

"Oh, Yusuke," she said, her voice cracking. "I love you, too, you doofus!" She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I love you more than anything I could ever have and nothing could ever change that! I never want to lose you! You hear me?" was all he could make out from her sobs.

"Keiko," he said. He held her close and let his fingers play with her hair. "Don't ever think that I'd leave you for anything. I'd rather die than lose you. Believe that."

"Oh…_Yusuke!"_ Keiko had lost it and jumped into his arms, knocking them both on the floor. She passionately kissed him before he could say anything. Then everything came rushing back to her—seeing his face, jumping into his arms, kissing his lips, remembering when he proposed to her—everything. All those thought flooded her head as she deepened her kiss.

She broke away and snuggled into the crook of his neck. She looked up at her new husband and whispered, "I love you" one final time before kissing him again.

Botan, being of the bridesmaids, looked down at the couple, making one of her trademark kitty faces. "Aww, what a cute couple! Don't you think, Kurama?"

The redhead nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, yes. Young love is so touching these days."

"You can say that again," replied Botan. "What about you, Yukina? You've hardly said anything since we've been…here?" Botan turned to look at her friend to find out that she wasn't there. "Yukina? Yukina? Hmm, now where did she get to?"

_If I don't need you then_

_Why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then_

_Why does your name resound in my head?_

"Is there a reason you brought me out here, Kazuma? We really should be getting to the reception, you know…" Yukina looked confused. She and Kuwabara stood outside the in the hallway.

"Um, yeah. Can I talk to you about something?" replied Kuwabara. "It's very important, and if I don't get this off my chest now I don't know what I'll do."

"Yes, of course," said Yukina. "Go ahead."

Kuwabara cleared his throat. He, like Yusuke was shaking in his suit. He was so nervous. He felt as if he would throw up any minute. He finally contained himself and said,

"Listen, I've known you ever since we rescued you from those creeps when I was 14. I'm really glad I've had the chance to know you."

"Wow," said Yukina, starting to blush. "Thank you, but what are you getting at?"

_If you're not for me then_

_Why does this distance maim my life? _

"Well, since then, I've developed feelings for you. _Very strong_ feelings, in fact. Every time you'd leave to go to the Ice World, I'd sit up in my bed and wonder if you were okay. I'd get so worried about you; sometime I'd cry because I feared someone would try to hurt you. I'm sorry if I sound like some worthless sap, but I can't help it. Words can't describe how much I love you. I'll protect you with my life and, if I have to, I'll _die_ for you. I know you'll have to leave and go back home, but I don't know if I can go another day without you. I'll do anything to be with you. I need you…"

Yukina interrupted him with a kiss.

_P__lip plop plip._

Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and hardened into precious gems that hit the linoleum floor.

_If you're not for me then_

_Why do I dream of you as my wife?  
_

"I love you, too" she said softly. She wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Then why can't we take this further? I want us to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't go like this, Yukina! Don't you get it? I want to be there you as _more_ than a boyfriend." He took her hand in his. "I want to be there for you as… your husband."

"What are you trying to say, Kazuma?" she asked, about to break down again.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

He got down on one knee, pulled out a small beautiful blue box and opened it. It contained a ring with the most exquisite, sparkling, blue diamond anyone had ever seen. He took it and slowly slipped it on her ring finger. Then came those four words.

"Will you marry me?"

Yukina's jaw dropped. She didn't know whether to be shocked or happy. Nonetheless, more tears rolled down her face as she whispered, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you..."

Yukina barely had enough time to finish her sentence before Kuwabara kissed her. He loved his little ice maiden to no end. This was simply because while other girls called him ugly and wouldn't give him the time of day, she would always spend time with him and make him feel better about himself. He knew he wasn't attractive, but when he was around Yukina, he couldn't help but feel like Brad Pitt. And now she was his, forever.

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

"There you two are!" Botan came through the doors leading to the altar. "I've been looking all over the church for you two…!" Her words trailed off when she noticed Yukina's ring. She immediately caught on.

She gasped. "You didn't!" Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I did!" Kuwabara grinned "like a blubbering idiot." (A/N: Sorry, I just love that quote!)

"Congratulations, you two!" Botan said, grinning. "I'm so happy for you! C'mon, let's get to the reception! Everyone's looking for you!"

With that, the three headed to the reception._  
---_

_I don't want to run away _

_But I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

"Damn it, George! Can't you do anything right! I said stamp these documents with "Sprit World Private Eye," not "I Like Pie! Gosh, sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you!" Koenma seemed to be screaming his lungs out…again.

The blue ogre was on his knees apologizing. "Sorry sir! I promise I won't do it again, sir! Please forgive me sir!"

"Whatever," said Koenma, waving him away. "Just go get me some milk and cookies." The ogre was out of there so fast that it was pitiful.

As soon as he was out of sight, he took out his remote and flipped on the TV screen, hoping to relieve some of his stress. He couldn't make it to the wedding, so he watched it, live on TV…  
---

"All right girls! Gather 'round! I'm about to toss this thing!"

Keiko held the bouquet of flowers in her hand as the other girls giggled with excitement.

Maya, who was also a bridesmaid, was posed and ready to catch it. It would totally make her day since she and Kurama were getting married in six months. Mukuro, another bridesmaid, wasn't about to let that happen. She had gone through weeks of surgery to make herself look good. It definitely paid off. Her skin was silky smooth and her eyes were fixed too. They were a sparkling blue. Her red hair was straightened and came down past her shoulders. She looked undeniably gorgeous. On top of that, she had been going steady with Hiei for the past four months, and she was ready to take it a step further. Botan sat back and watched. It was just so thrilling to see who would fall in love next.

"Okay! Here goes! 1….2….**_3!"_** Keiko released the bouquet, and Maya and Mukuro jumped for it. And down it came…only to land in both their hands.

"Let it go," said Mukuro. "I had it first."

"Nuh-uh!" protested Maya. "I caught it first!"

"Let it go, dollface," growled Mukuro, using her free had to ball a fist. "Or I'll punch your lights out!"

"Don't make me laugh," said Maya, smirking.

"I'll make you _cry!"_ snarled Mukuro, ready to beat her ass.

"Ladies, ladies! Please calm down!" Kurama interfered, trying to allay the two.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, FOX BOY!" Mukuro roared.

Hiei looked at her with much pride.

"Hn. That's my girl."

Instantly pissed, Kurama reverted to his demon form, Youko Kurama.

"I bet you won't say that again." Mukuro wasn't scared. She got all in his face. They were so close their noses almost touched.

"_Fox….boy."_

Maya found this a perfect opportunity to snatch the bouquet from Mukuro. She did so and ran off screaming, "Ha ha, bitch, I told you it was MINE! Ha ha ha ha—**OUCH**!"

A pink shoe with thick, six-inch heels had hit her square in the back of the head. Mukuro had another one in her hand, ready to chuck it at her face.

"Well, two can play that game!" Before anyone knew it, that same shoe came flying back and hit Mukuro right in the forehead, knocking her on the floor. Mukuro got up and Maya bitch-slapped her clean across the face.

"BITCH!" Mukuro punched her in the mouth and they began to fight.

Hiei sat back and watched the two girls swap punches.

"Hn. Atta girl, Mukuro. Atta girl."

Somehow, the bouquet made its way out of their hands and it was up in the air again.

Botan was getting ready to leave. She had to get back to Spirit World before Koenma would raise hell looking for her. She grabbed her purse, got up and began to leave.

She would have left without anyone knowing had the bouquet not landed right in her arms.

Everyone gasped.

"Oooohh, Botan, somebody loves you!" said Kuwabara in a teasing, singsong tone.

Botan blushed, and quickly ran out of the door.

"What? Did I say something bad?" said Kuwabara. "I was just trying to cheer her up." He shrugged his shoulders.

---

Koenma felt his face getting red with embarrassment. He quickly reverted to his teen form and rushed out the door to Human World, leaving so-called "Urgent" documents to rustle in the breeze and form an avalanche of paper on the floor.

A minute later, George burst through the door.

"Koenma, sir! I've got your milk and cook…ies?" Noticing the big pile of paper on the floor, he realized that Koenma was gone. He heaved a heavy sigh and started to clean it up.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul_

_So strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart _

_And pray for the strength to stand today _

Botan burst from the doors of the church, trying her hardest not to cry. She was the only one at that wedding without someone to love. Keiko had Yusuke, Yukina had Kuwabara, Maya had Kurama, and even Mukuro had Hiei. But whom did _she_ have? She was smart, and pretty, and had a grin that could make the angsty crack a smile. But why couldn't anyone _see_ that in her? She sat down on the stairs and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

_'Cause I love you,_

_Whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

She looked down to see her white dress being stained with small drops of water. She touched her face and was astonished to feel hot tears rolling from her eyes. She tightly shut them and hid her face in her hands and began to weep. What was wrong with her? She wasn't ugly. She was a person, too. Just because she wasn't human didn't mean have feelings, let alone a heart. She sat there painfully grasping the fact that she didn't have anyone to love her. She continued to shed tears from her lonely, broken heart.

"No one loves me," she sobbed angrily. "No one will EVER care about me!" At "ever" she threw the bouquet into the street, letting it get run over by the passing cars.

Suddenly, she felt two hands caress her face and start to run through her hair.

_I don't want to run away_

_But I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

She immediately stopped crying and looked up to see a certain Reikai prince standing in front of her.

"K-Koenma? What are you doing here…?"

He didn't say a word. He gently pulled her up and took her in his arms. Those fingers continued to run through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder, soothed by the solace of his warm embrace.

"Don't ever say that," he whispered. "Because I care about you. I think you're gorgeous. And you know what?"

Botan wrapped her arms around him, mentally begging for more of his compassion. She needed it. All of it.

"What?" She said.

"_I_ love you."

He barely had enough time to sigh—knowing he got it off his chest—before Botan snatched the pacifier from his mouth and kissed him. They held each other tightly, not caring that they were out in public. Hell, it wasn't like anyone saw them anyway. They continued to hold each other as the last glimmer of light outlined the buildings ahead and disappeared.

**A/N: Wow that was one LONG songfic. Well, did you like it? Leave me a review! Did you not like it? Well, that's fine too; just tell me where you think I could do better. I'm always looking for ways to improve, so please let me know what you think! Basically, JUST REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

_Love,_

_xX—BlackAngel--Xx_


End file.
